1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bicycle saddles, particularly to a bicycle saddle with a suspension means appropriately positioned and constructed to be lightweight and to absorb shock and damp vibration effectively, omnidirectionally and evenly during bicycle riding.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that sprung bicycle saddles had been developed to absorb shock produced during riding. These saddles typically include a seat body and a pair of coil-spring suspension means arranged respectively on the underside of the seat body to attenuate the shock load. However, such arranged coil-spring suspension means can only absorb shock coming from unidirection. In other words, such arranged coil-spring suspension means can not absorb shock coming from omnidirection. In addition, for having a complicated structure, sprung saddles are too heavy to be suitable for regular bicycles, not practical for racing bicycles or mountain bikes.
To solve the disadvantages of the conventional sprung bicycle saddles, US patent application under the publication No. US-2005-0029842-A1 discloses an improved saddle assembly including a seat body and a single pneumatic suspension positioned on the bottom of the seat body. However, the patent application did not teach how to size and position the pneumatic suspension to have a bicycle saddle assembly being lightweight and capable absorbing shock and damping vibration effectively, omnidirectionally and evenly.
Accordingly, an improved bicycle saddle assembly provided a suspension means appropriately constructed and positioned to be lightweight and to absorb shock and damp vibration effectively, omnidirectionally and evenly is desired.